Black Vault Archives
The Black Vault Archives and Information Center is the most secretive and secure vault in the universe where most of the world and other items from other planets and universes are stored. Ranging from legendary texts, magical items and even creatures are stored away in what could be the largest facility on earth more greater than the largest space ever. Built by the Solterran Government with collaboration with other contributors one of them being the Vela Organization who controls interest in the archives and the elusive Dragon Council to store their official computer and Interrealm to house its own guardian computer. Current Administration The current head administrative librarian of the Black Vault is Thala MacOwenell who earned the title long after being effected by use of the items in the Atlas Wing. The Vela Organization currently controls the archives but most of it but the funding and security lies solely with the Solterran Government, several mega corporations and even Interrealm maintains control but the final decision lies with the Administrative Librarian and the President of the Alliance unless there is an emergency. Jurisdiction and external protection of the vault is by the Yaerundi who are a race of yeti associated with the fact they are guardians of the legendary city of Shangri-La before the Solterran Recognition Period. Four Levels Grand Hall - The main hall and lobby entrance to the vault that often act as the nexus to the other rooms and master elevators to the eight levels below. But its also houses a secret hangar for various vessels to land on. Level One: Low Level Security Wing - Houses several low-key components such as books and trinkets that are held for storage until the selected organization summons to get it back. Level Two: Medium Level Security Wing- Houses several items that are physical such as staffs, journals and important materials too dangerous even for experienced users to handle and books such as the Necronomicon located but often out on loan to the Calorethan Archives. Also it also the location of a nexus of pocket universes that act as habitats and sometimes prisons to the legendary creatures and most dangerous monsters live. Level Three: Maximum Level Wing - These are the most dangerous and sometimes way too powerful items are stored away also it is home the the five wings: *'Atlas Wing': Houses over thirty thousand spells, incantations, potions, chemicals, jewelery, and inventions made to do many of a single thing: To turn normal beings into super enhanced beings or super-enhanced giants. And the only wing to extend itself to the Black Wing because some of those items can turn mortals into gods. *'Mecha Wing': The housing of the most powerful mechas capable of destroying planets often from rumors that is where Solterra's mechas came from through reverse engineering. *Wing of the Elements: Research area to study and make viable use of new alien elements and to study how can they be made better or worse. Also home to the invention of the Transmutation Reactor that helped render Turbidium inert. *'Loan Wing': The Museum of the Worlds of both Mariner City and Washington sometimes have excessive new entries that are stored away here but unknown without time to study them. It was also where the Dragini Plant was temporarily stored away. *'Gaudeau Wing': The Gaudeau Wing is the entrance way to the Guardian Computers Aysyx and Avaoni and houses the backup data and hexagonal computer matrix. Level Four: The Black Wing - The black wing is the second largest room the first is the Avernatche Horde room it is home to the Guardian Computer Avaoni surrounded by the ultra processor hexagonal matrix and her role is the supercomputer guardian to Interrealm, The Solterran Government and Aysyx who is the official computer to the Dragon Council, on that computer nothing gets to Aysyx without going though Avaoni first. Also as mentioned before, The Atlas Wing is extended here where items are stored because they can turn mortals into avatars or full gods. Avernatche Horde The Avernatche Horde is the largest dragon horde in the world and made through the efforts of the dragon of the same name. For the last thirty thousand years the dragon has collected many treasures from around the world but with more treasures, the bigger the horde gotten so it was moved to a much larger space by the time the Black Vault was open and the treasure was now five time as large as Boeing Building and needs a place to keep it all. That is where the horde is now stored in the deepest and largest room in the vault protected by guardians of have a deep experience in protecting massive treasures, including the head librarian herself. Distant family members visit the horde for historical references and often the need for emergency infusion of funds. The Yaerundi Guardians The Yaerundi are an unknown race that derived from the yeti also known as the abominable snowmen are a sentient race that co-existed with the peoples of Shangri-La to protect its existence and have well protected the land all the way up to the day the Solterran Alliance collected on the ancient lands and soon became recognized soon ending their reign as protectors of Shangri-La. Today, they are still the protectors of the land from unwanted trespassers and with special truces are also the protectors of the location of the vault. That way their centuries of tradition don't go to waste. Category:Interrealm Universe Category:Facilities and Locale